


Cravings

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Written For: Challenge 556: Seal at tw100.Summary: Ianto has a craving





	Cravings

Scrabbling about in the drawer Ianto located the item he wanted and turned his attention to the object of his frustration.

“Come on you sucker,” Ianto muttered to himself, trying to push the sharp blade into the tight seal.

“Still no luck?” Jack asked. “It's still stuck tight?”

“Yup, it hates me!” Ianto exclaimed, picking it up and tossing it to Jack.

“It's stuck solid.” Jack replied, looking at the scratches the knife had made. “I'd give up if I was you.”

“You've no idea how much I'm craving it!” Ianto grumbled, glaring at jar of jam in Jacks grasp.


End file.
